The Life of Kara Kent
by nehocb
Summary: this is a story about Kara Kent who wants to try and find love but finds that its even harder for a superhero to find time for a boyfriend while at the same time saving the world on a daily basis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

As Kara was walking through the streets of Argo City she enjoyed the peaceful setting and the joy of the people as they were celebrating the first anniversary of the victory over General Zod a large parade was held in the center of the city people were gathered around as the parade slowly moved through the city streets. As the parade continued through the streets a seismic quake started to shake the ground violently and crack open the ground people were running for cover from the falling pieces of building that were crumbling under the strain of the quake. People were running around scared while the ground under them shook violently the people of Argo City were trying desperately to save themselves as well as their loved ones from being hurt by the quake that was tearing the ground in two and making buildings crumble to the ground. Kara looked around at all the that was happening and the destruction that the seismic quake was causing as she was thinking that could this be the one that her father and uncle warned her about, the quake that could finally rip the core of Krypton and make it explode. The surface continued to crack and spread apart as people were falling into the holes to never again be seen by the light of day. As the surface broke apart the planet soon exploded.

Kara opened her eyes quickly as she sat up in her bed breathing heavily in the dark, she gulped heavily as she brushed her hand through her blonde hair to move her it out of her face, she looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 3am. She got out of bed to went into her bathroom she turned on the light as she continued over to the sink and bent over it for a moment, she turned on the water so she could cup her hands under the faucet to let water fill her hands and then she splashed the water on her face after the first time she splashed she looked at herself in the mirror as water dripped down from her chin. The water continued to flow into the sink as she was slumped over trying to get her head straight while at the same time wondering why she had that dream in the first place. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack to dry her face; once her face was dry she tossed the towel in the bin and headed back to bed turning off the light behind her. She laid back down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck as she made herself comfortable while trying to go back to sleep since she had to get up early for her class at 8am.

Six hours later the clock on the bedside table began playing music from the radio as the alarm, Kara groaned as she moved her hand over the alarm to turn it off. She sat up in bed so that she could yawn and stretch as she was still trying to wake up; as she tiredly got out of bed she rubbed her eyes while heading over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and took out a pair of her underwear and a bra, she closed the drawer and headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She came out of the bathroom 20mins later and headed over to her closet, but before she had a chance to grab her clothes her cell that was sitting on the bedside table next to her alarm clock started ringing, Kara sighed as she went over to her phone and opened it up to answer the call

"Hey Shelly…yeah I finished the project last night, I stayed up till 2 to finish it" she laughed lightly "yeah I know but don't worry I guarantee it'll be an A…yeah I'll see you in class…bye"

She closed her cell phone and put it back down on the table then she headed over to the closet and grabbed a light blue skirt and a midriff long sleeved shirt that near the collar of the shirt had a pentagonal shape with an S on the inside, she put on the shirt and then the skirt and took out a long red cape that she wrapped it around the back of her neck and tucked it tightly under the collar of the shirt. After she put on the outfit she began to rummage through her clothes to pick out a regular shirt, it took her several minutes but she finally settled on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Once Kara was dressed she grabbed her backpack and made sure that she had all the books and supplies she needed for her classes, once her bag was set she put the strap over her arm and rested it on her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen and grabbed the project from the kitchen table and then headed towards the door as she grabbed the set of keys that was resting on a hook near the door. She opened the door and walked out closing it behind her; then she headed down the hallway and stopped at the elevator and pressed the down button and began to wait for the elevator to arrive. She looked at her watch to check the time and started hoping that she wouldn't be late; she didn't want to use her powers because she was afraid of ruining the project so she was going to do it the normal way to get to school at Metropolis University.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Little Piece of Home

As Kara arrived on campus she looked around at all the people hanging around and socializing before she looked down at the fragile project she was holding in her hands.

"Ok Kara all we have to do is get this to the classroom" she said to herself.

She started walking again down the main entrance trying to avoid bumping into people so that she wouldn't drop the project that she worked so hard on. While she was heading for the main building a guy came running up behind Kara and bumped into her and because of that bump she lost her grip on the project and fell to the ground smashing in to pieces.

"Dammit!" she yelled as she bent down to start picking up the pieces to her broken sculpture.

The guy who had bumped into her turned around and saw her bending down to pick up the pieces of her now ruined sculpture.

"Sorry" he said as he approached her and bent down so that he could help with picking up the mess he caused.

Kara glanced at the guy with a mean looked on her face because it was his fault that ruined the sculpture.

"Thanks a lot man, I worked all night on this thing and it's destroyed in seconds by some idiot who doesn't pay attention to where he's going!" she blurted out in anger as she was trying to blow off some of the steam.

The guy looked at her as he picked up more pieces and handed them to her "sorry, I'm kinda in a hurry I'm late for a class and if I miss it my professor's gonna kill me" he said worriedly as he quickly picked up as many pieces at a time to make things go faster.

Kara glanced at him again still with the same angry look "well why don't you look where your going next time!" she said as she picked up the last of the broken pieces "I mean look at this thing it's ruined!"

The guy stood up at the same time she did "I'm sorry alright! It was an accident."

But before Kara had another chance to snap at him the guy had run off which made her even more angry "thanks for nothing asshole!" she yelled after him. She looked down at the broken sculpture in her hands to see how bad the damage was "maybe I can fix this" she said curiously after looking around. She headed into the main building and walked through the halls looking for an empty classroom where she could get some privacy to fix her sculpture in. Once she found an empty classroom she went inside, closed the door, pushed down the door curtain and set the broken sculpture down on the desk; she then went over to the windows and closed the blinds so that no one could look in and see what she was about to do. After sealing off the entire room she stood in front of her sculpture for a moment before she used her powers to fix it, she used her heat vision to heat up the clay just enough for it to be formable and not melt so that she could put back the broken pieces in place and put the entire thing back together to make it look like new. The process took about a few minutes with her speed, once she finished she inspected her work carefully and smiled to herself at how well a job she had done at fixing it. She went over to the windows to open all the blinds then she went over to the door and pulled up the door curtain, after doing that she went over to the desk and picked up her newly fixed sculpture and left the room to head to her art class.

Kara arrived to her art class with 5 minutes to spare she sighed in relief as she looked at the clock to check the time while going over to the table her friend was at, she set down the sculpture onto the table.

"Made it" she said as she sighed while Shelly looked at her.

"Yeah, you were cutting it close that time, I was starting to think you weren't going to make it" Shelly said as she looked at the sculpture "great looking sculpture, no wonder you took all night making it"

Kara nodded "yeah I know, I told you I'd guarantee us an A and I meant it" she smiled "so did you finish your end of the project?"

Shelly nodded "yep sure did" she smiled as she went into her bag and pulled out a packet that looked to be about 5 pages "all 5 pages typed and finished" she set the packet down next to the sculpture.

Kara nodded as she glanced down at the packet for a moment before looking around the room to see her best friend Jennifer walks into the room. Kara smiled and waved her over "hey Jen, over here" Jen smiled as she turned and went over to Kara's table "hey Kara" she said as she set her books down on the table.

Kara looked glanced down at Jen's wrist for a moment and saw a gorgeous looking bracelet made of silver and green gems "hey Jen, when did you get that bracelet?" she asked curiously. Jen looked down at the bracelet and smiled "Li gave it to me, isn't it gorgeous?" she held up her wrist to show Kara but when the bracelet got close to her Kara immediately started to feel sick all over. "_Damn, Kryptonite_" she thought

Jen looked at Kara with a curious look on her face as she noticed that she didn't look to good "hey Kara, you alright? You look sick" Kara looked up from the bracelet to look at Jen as she shook her head "I'm fine…just a little worn out from the all nighter last night" she lied. Jen looked at Kara for another moment but let it go as their professor walked into the room to start the session.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guardian of the Skies

High above Earth's orbit floats a prototype spacecraft that the military calls the X-302 which is designed to operate in orbit and in the earth's atmosphere by the United States Air Force. The pilot of the spacecraft is Lieutenant Stephanie Jones but known as Hawkeye to other pilots as her code name, Stephanie looks over the side to look out at the earth below and smiles to herself.

"It really is as beautiful as they say it is" she told herself as she picks up the comlink to talk to base and give her report status "base this is Hawkeye all systems are green, first orbit test successful. Beginning re-orbiting procedure" she said as she began pressing buttons to enter the command for re-orbit.

"Roger that Hawkeye, you are a go for re-entry, come on home" the voice on the comlink said while the Lieutenant began her decent back to earth.

As the spacecraft descended into the Earth's atmosphere a stream of fire erupted in front of the craft as it hit the atmosphere while the Lieutenant kept a close eye on the systems "all systems are still green on re-entry, this thing's a real smooth ride, gotta get me one of these for myself" she joked over the comlink.

"sure as long as you have 50 million dollars to buy one then go for it" the man on the comlink joked with her as the Lieutenant chuckled at his joke a red flash came up on the panel. Stephanie looked down at the warning "mayday, mayday! Malfunction in the engines they've failed I'm loosing control of the craft!" she said in through the comlink "vector 230 I repeated engine failure!" she said as she began to press buttons for the emergency eject.

Meanwhile in Metropolis Kara, Jen, and Shelly were still in the art studio even after the rest of the class had left after they were dismissed by the teacher. The three girls sat together at a table in the corner of the room chatting about what their plans were for spring break. The three of them were all working on different art pieces Kara was drawing sketches, Jen was painting a landscape portrait while Shelly was working on drawing up dress designs for her design class.

"So Kara any plans for spring break?" Jen said as she glanced up from her painting

Kara shook her head "nope, I think I might just go back to Smallville and relax there for the break" she said without even looking up from her sketch book

"Oh come on that is so boring, you gotta do something" Shelly said looking at Kara from her seat

"Well if you have anything in mind I'm all for it Shelly" Kara said while she sat in her seat and continued to draw doodles while she tried coming up with an idea for a real sketch

"We could go to Miami for the break" Jen suggested

"Ohhhh that would be so awesome!" Shelly said with a smile on her face now "we could lie on the beach, get a tan, and meet some hot guys" she giggled

Kara rolled her eyes as she smirked a bit "I'm all for meeting hot beach guys but don't you already have a boyfriend, Tim right?"

Shelly looked at Kara with a thoughtful look "Well what Tim doesn't know wont hurt him, besides I think I'm gonna break up with him anyway. He's such a wimp; I'm looking for a nice strong guy, a guy who could bench press more than 40lbs"

Kara looked up from her book "you mean a guy with a twelve pack and a big package right" she grinned

Shelly nodded and giggled more "exactly, you know me so well Kara"

Kara nodded "I know and I shudder to think about it" she said as she teased Shelly

Jen glanced at the two of them "we can stay at my dad's hotel in Miami, I can get us in for free for as long as we want to" she smiled

Shelly looked at Jen "you sure that's a good idea, I mean no offence but if we stay at your dad's hotel we'll never be able to have any fun, your dad will be watching us like hawks"

Jen shook his head "no he won't, he won't even be there anyway, he's over in Europe striking up a deal to build a new hotel in Paris"

As the three of them were talking Kara's sensitive hearing picked up a distress call over Colorado _"mayday, mayday! Malfunction in the engines they've failed I'm loosing control of the craft!"_ Kara looked at her friends for a moment before she began to clean up her work area as quickly as she could

"Sorry guys I gotta go, I remembered I have a paper to write for journalism class" Kara said as she finished picking up her stuff

Shelly looked at Kara as she moved "oh, alright well we'll talk more tonight"

Kara nodded "right, we'll talk more about Miami later tonight" she said as she quickly ran out of the art studio

"Bye Kara!" Jen said as she watched her go

Kara was now running through the hallways as she tried to find a bathroom for her to change in, she was lucky to find one close by as she went inside quickly, she made sure that she was by herself in the bathroom before she started changing out of her street clothes and into her Supergirl suit. Once she changed she flew out the bathroom window at super speed so that no one could see her leave. Once she was miles above Metropolis she listened hard on the exact location; a moment later she had the location pinpointed so she immediately headed in that direction.

Lieutenant Stephanie Jones tried everything she could to keep control of the spacecraft that was hurtling towards "mayday mayday! This is Hawkeye I have a total engine failure and falling fast, attempts to bringing engines back online have failed" she said as she continued falling. Since she couldn't eject there wasn't much she could do at this point except for trying to turn the engines back on but her efforts were in vain.

Kara continued to fly at high speed as she reached the location of the falling spacecraft. She was only a mile away and could see it falling towards earth; she picked up speed to reach the craft in time. Once she reached the craft she flew right above it so that she could see into the cock pit so that she could find out if the pilot was conscience or not. The Lieutenant looked up and saw Supergirl flying above her, her eyes widened in the surprise of seeing her but then tapped the glass a few times to signal her. Supergirl nodded and punched the glass creating a hole, Supergirl gripped the cockpit and tore off the top of it with one hand as she used the other to grab the Lieutenant and pulled her from the spacecraft. The spacecraft continued falling towards Earth while Supergirl continued holding onto the Lieutenant.

"Thanks for the save" the Lieutenant said as she looked up at her savior as they floated thousands of miles in the air

"My pleasure" Supergirl said as she began flying down towards Earth

It took several minutes for Supergirl and the Lieutenant to reach the ground, once they did Supergirl landed softly on the pavement as they had reached the Peterson Air Force Base in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Once Supergirl and the Lieutenant landed a Medical team rushed over to them with Medical supplies and a stretcher so that they could help the Lieutenant if she had sustained any injury.

"I'm fine guys, thanks to Supergirl" she said as she tried to pull the two medical personnel off of her. One of the medics looked at the Lieutenant "sorry Ma'am but we have orders to take you to the infirmary for a check up, gotta make sure everything's in order" the Lieutenant sighed and nodded "fine" she said as she started walking with the medical unit. She took one last glance back at her savior before Supergirl took off for the skies so that she could head back to metropolis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We're going to Disney World

Meanwhile back in metropolis Shelly and Jen were sitting in their living room chatting away about all kinds of different subjects that ranged from school work to vacations, but it was mostly about vacation spots. The two of them were throwing out ideas that they thought could be fun for the three of them while at the same time still in their budget.

"I don't know Shelly maybe we could fit in a little time in Orlando, we could have a fun day at Disney World, besides I don't think Kara's ever been there, there's got to be a law against that or something" she giggled as she sat on the couch with her legs propped up next to her.

Shelly nodded "yeah I guess your right, and I wouldn't mind going to Disney World it is my most favorite places to go next to Hawaii and the Caribbean" she grinned while she thought to herself as she sat next to Jen on the couch. She looked at her watch and sighed "I wonder where Kara is anyway. She said she had a paper to write but she's not here" she said curiously.

Jen shrugged "who knows maybe she went out for a break or something" but just as she finished her sentence the front door opened and in walked Kara, she looked at her friends sitting on the couch and blinked a little surprised to see them there "hey guys" she said as she closed the door behind her. She looked back at her friends sitting on the couch as they had curious looks on their faces now "something wrong?" Kara asked curiously as she went into the kitchen area and opened the fridge to take out a soda for herself.

Shelly grinned a bit "nothing's wrong, we were just talking about our vacation and where we should go" she said as she glanced at Jen with a giggle. Kara nodded "really and what have we decided on this year?" Jen shrugged "well along with Miami I thought we could spend a day or two in Orlando" Kara nodded as she took a sip of her Pepsi "ok but what's in Orlando?" Jen couldn't help but laugh a little "why Disney World of course, we know you've never been there before and I think it's time you go. Everyone should be able to go to Disney World at least once in there life"

Kara held her can of Pepsi as she looked at her friends with a curious look but shrugged it off "alright sounds like fun" she smiled as she sipped her Pepsi again "if you need me I'll be in my room and then the shower" she said as she headed off down the hallway and went into her room closing the door behind her.

Shelly and Jen laughed a little after Kara left "this is gonna be so much fun" Shelly said as Jen nodded "yeah I know, and to make thing's even better, her birthday's gonna be during vacation, we're gonna throw her a HUGE party!" she as she tried to contain her excitement while Shelly covered Jen's mouth "shhhhh you don't want Kara to hear you," Jen blushed "sorry" she said muffled through Shelly's hand before she moved it away "so any idea on what your getting her" Shelly whispered as Jen nodded "yep I'm gonna make her some jewelry, earrings, a necklace, bracelet, and rings, the whole set" Jen smiled "what are you gonna get her?" Shelly smiled "I'm gonna get her a boyfriend" Jen rolled her eyes "remember the last time you tried and set Kara up with a guy" Shelly looked down and blushed a bit "what I didn't know he would turn out to be a total creep" Jen shook her head "and how Kara swore you to never get her a guy again" Shelly looked up at Jen "well…yeah, but this time it'll be different, I'm gonna make sure the guy's not a creep or anything like that. I'm gonna find her mister right" she giggled a bit.

That night Kara, Shelly, and Jen had decided to stay in the apartment and have their own little party that consisted of painting their nails and toes, talking about all sorts of different things such as boys, more on their vacation strip to Florida, and how much they hated their professors while occasionally drinking beer. The three of them sat on the couch with their feet on the coffee table as they sat in their pajamas and bathrobes. Even though Kara wasn't really into that kind of thing she would sometimes do it just for fun and relaxation.

"Oh guys I forgot to tell you I'm gonna be gone for a week" Kara said as she bent over her to her toes and lightly blew on them

Jen tilted her head as she looked at Kara "why? Where you going?" she asked as she took a sip of her soda

As Kara leaned back in the couch she ran her hand through her hair and sighed happily "I'm going to Gotham City to visit a friend of mine, Barbara Gordon. I'm flying out there tomorrow morning so I'm gonna have to cut my fun short tonight" she said as she smirked

Shelly nodded "alright, don't forget to send a postcard" she giggled at her little joke

Kara smiled and rolled her eyes "I'll be sure to do that"

The three of them stayed up for several more hours but it was Kara that went to bed first since she had to get up early in the morning to make her trip to Gotham City, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before heading into her bedroom for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A trip to Gotham

Morning came and Kara's alarm rang loudly at 6am, Kara rolled over in her bed as she was woken up by the sound of Linkin Park playing from her IPod. Once she turned off the alarm she sat up, stretched and then yawned as she got up so that she could get ready to leave for Gotham City. Kara went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair, after she finished in the bathroom she went into her closet and picked out her outfit for the day but she also took out her Supergirl suit and put it on before she put on her street clothes. After she got dressed she grabbed a weeks worth of clothes and underwear and put it all into a suitcase and then closed it.

"Ok, computer" she said as she went over to her desk to grab her laptop and put it into her backpack "ok computer check, clothes check…what else" she said as she looked around her room to see if there was anything else that she wanted to take. It took her several minutes to do a mental checklist of things she wanted to take and once she had everything she put her backpack on and picked up her suitcase "good thing I travel light" she said to herself as she headed over to her window and opened it, she went back over to her suitcase and then flew out the window at a blur closing the window behind her as moments later she was miles high over Metropolis as she continued on word away from the city.

Meanwhile in Gotham City all seemed to be quiet on the streets on this early morning Saturday but as the sun continued slowly rising in the sky, the sound of a large explosion echoed like thunder for an entire mile as a group of crooks came running out of the building moments later as black smoke emanated from the large hole in the wall. The group looked around for their getaway car as they held onto large bags that were filled with money. A van pulled up in front of the bank and the group of crooks ran towards it and quickly opened its doors and got in closing the doors behind them "GO GO GO!" one of them yelled at the driver as a moment later the van burned rubber away from the bank.

The leader of the group started laughing to himself as he looked inside the bag filled with the money they had stolen "HA HA HA HA!! We did it! We're rich boys" the leader said as he took out a handful of money from the bag so that he could just look at his prize. As they continued driving the van soon shook and the robbers inside were surprised by the vibrations "hey! What's going on!?" one of them yelled as the driver looked out the window "We're flying!" the leader of the group climbed to the front of the van and looked out the passenger side window to see what was going on for himself.

Under the van was Supergirl as she lifted the van up off the ground and flew it all the way to a police station with a smirk on her face at the fact that she stopped a bunch of crooks her first few minutes of being in Gotham City. As Supergirl landed in front of the police station she gently set the van she held over her head down onto the ground as several police officers including Commissioner Gordon ran out of the station to see what was going on. Supergirl walked over to the Commissioner "here's that group of bank robbers you guys were looking for" she said with a smile as Commissioner Gordon scratched the back of his head a little surprised by her "thanks Supergirl, but what brings you to Gotham" Supergirl shrugged "I was just in the neighborhood" she said with a smile on her face "well, I'll be going" and with that she took off into the air leaving Commissioner Gordon and the rest of the officers looking up into the sky in awe as she left.

Kara flew all the way to Barbara Gordon's apartment and landed gently on her balcony and walked over to the glass door, she knew it would be open so she simply opened it and stepped in quietly and closed the door behind her. She looked around the apartment a little as she saw her stuff on the couch that she put there earlier before she went and stopped the bank robbers.

"Barbara?" Kara called out to see if she was by herself. When there was no answer Kara figured that Barbara was out so she took the opportunity to take a shower before she unpacked in the guest room. Hours after Kara had settled into the apartment there was still no sign of Barbara and Kara was starting to wonder where she was as she said that she was going to be home a few hours ago "wonder where she is" Kara said to herself "maybe Bruce knows" she said as she went over to her Supergirl suit and put it on as she decided to pay Bruce a visit at his manor. After she finished getting dressed she flew out the glass doors of the balcony and headed in the direction of Wayne Manor that was located just outside Gotham City limits.

As Supergirl reached the limits of Wayne Manor she saw that the large estate was in smoldering ruins that looked to be from a fire, Supergirl saw the ruins and quickly rushed to land at the entrance. Once on the ground she immediately started to walk through the destroyed manor and used her x-ray vision to scan the area for bodies. "What happened here?" she asked herself as she continued to look around she wasn't finding any bodies "well no bodies, that's a good sign" she said to herself as she wasn't finding anything, she sighed as she was starting to think that her week's vacation wont have much relaxation in it. Kara continued through the house until she reached the entrance to the batcave which was now a smoldering bookcase. She lifted up the burnt wood to move it out of the way before she began going down the stairs that led to the underground catacomb that was the batcave.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she continued her search as everything around her was now destroyed "looks like a bomb went off here or something, but there's no traces of it" she said to herself as she looked at all the broken equipment. Kara stood in the middle of the catacomb as she closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the sound waves that were going through the area. If she could concentrate hard enough she could pick up on the sound waves that passed through the catacomb in the last 24hrs. As she stood there listening to the sound waves she distinctly heard the sound of the explosion and then moments later the sound of laughter as Kara clenched her fists in anger at what she heard she knew exactly who was behind all this "Joker" she said with anger in her voice as she took off through the waterfall that concealed the batcave from the outside. Even though she had no place to start her search for Bruce and Barbara she'd have to go to Commissioner Gordon for any leads that he might have on the Joker's whereabouts so she headed back to the city and right for the police station.

Meanwhile Commissioner James Gordon was sitting at his desk working on 6 open murder cases with his head resting in his hand and a serious look on his face as he was giving his work his full attention and not wanting any visitors as he was hard at work. As he was working Supergirl swooped in through the open window, a gust of wind blew in and his papers got blown around; Gordon blinked and looked up from his desk to see her standing in front of his desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Supergirl? What are you doing here?" he asked with a curious tone in his voice as he bent over to pick up the scattered paper.

"I'm looking for Bruce and Barbara" she said sternly

Gordon looked up from his papers to look at her with a surprised look on his face "Barbara? Why are you looking for her?"

"Because she and Bruce have gone missing and I don't know where to start, I thought that maybe you might have some leads"

Gordon finished picking up his papers and put them back onto his desk "and why do you think she's gone missing?"

"Because Wayne Manor is blown to hell and they're no where to be found. Now I scanned the area and I was able to pick up sound waves from late last night, it was the sounds of an explosion and then laughter, so I know the Joker's behind this. Now I just have to find out where they are and get them back" she said as she put down her arms to her sides

Gordon nodded "I see, well that explains the explosion at Wayne Manor; we didn't know who was behind it, no leads, no clues nothing"

"Do you have any idea where the Joker might hideout?" she said as she took a step closer to the desk

Gordon shook his head "not one, the Joker's a certifiable lunatic and unpredictable, there's no telling where he might be hiding out"

Supergirl sighed "well he's gotta be somewhere in the city, are there any other ways of finding out where he might be hiding?"

Gordon nodded "yeah, you could go down by the docks and ask around there, there's bound to be someone there who might know something"

Supergirl nodded "alright, I'll keep in touch, I'll find Bruce and Barbara" she said before she flew out the window at super speed creating another gust of wind but this time Gordon was ready for it so he quickly put his hands over the papers before they had a chance to blow around again, he sighed and slumped over as he rested his face in his hand again as before "I'm getting to old for this" he said tiredly.


End file.
